resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
]] '''Hybrids' are the foot soldiers of the Chimeran army and are the most commonly encountered enemy in both Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2. They are a savage enemy, but also keen and tenacious. Hybrids quickly learn the methods of their adversaries; they had already displayed expertise in British Army tactics by the time of Fall of Man, and later they displayed such expertise in U.S. Army tactics as well. Beyond their adaptive nature, the most obvious attribute of Hybrids is their sheer numbers. Even though the game does not mention the different kinds of Hybrid subspecies, there are several apparent classes of Hybrids. The five mentioned below all appear in Resistance: Fall of Man. However, only 2 appear in Resistance 2: The standard infantry, and the advanced hybrid. The classes seen in-game are: 1. Standard infantry - These Hybrids are the most commonly encountered. They have no head gear and little armor protection; however, some armor protection can be found on their legs and a little bit on their stomachs. They always wield the Bullseye Rifle. They are commonly led by at least one Steelhead. On lower difficulties standard infantry Chimera are easy to defeat as well but seem to fight more aggressively when led by a Steelhead. They make up the bulk of the Chimeran military. They can be identified by four rectangular cooling towers, two on each side of their spines. 2. Sharpshooter/scout - This type of Chimera is a lot less common than standard infantry. Because of that fact, they wear very little to no armor whatsoever, and they also wear a visor device on their heads for the purpose of scouting. They also have another role: they act as sharpshooters and are commonly seen in positions that give them a good angle to shoot at you, such as on top of a building. Since they wear even less armor than normal Hybrid soldiers, they are more often than not easier to take down. They are almost never found alone or operating within only small groups of normal Hybrids; they tend to stick to larger squads of Chimeran soldiers. The reason for this is because their would their strategy is to pick off enemy soldiers while they're busy fighting other Chimeran soldiers. They are usually led by Steelheads, just like the standard infantry Hybrids usually are. They can be identified by four conical cooling towers, two on each side of their spines, and their trademark visors. 3. Heavy/Armoured infantry Hybrids - These Hybrids are heavily armored, and are very rare. They can be identified by four cylindrical cooling towers, two on each side of their spines. 4. Gray Jacks - See Gray Jack. 5. Advanced Hybrids - See Advanced Hybrid. Tactics against Hybrids Almost every weapon is useful against Hybrids, including the Bullseye, Auger, Fareye, Hailstorm, LAARK, M5A2 Folsom Carbine, Rossmore 236, and Arc Charger. Hybrid Gallery Image:Sucker_punch.jpg|A Hybrid attacking an American soldier Image:115242-1.jpg|Hybrid sketch drawing Image:Hybrid.jpg| Trivia * In Resistance: Fall of Man, Hybrids have three toes, whereas Hybrids in Resistance 2 have four. * In Little Big Planet You can buy an add on which is a hybrid suit. Category:Chimera